


Cabaret Underground

by vendettafrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ferard, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Oneshot, cabaret, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettafrank/pseuds/vendettafrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tropicana - Las Vegas Boulevard intersection. Frank Iero is a wealthy twenty seven year old who never wanted to be in the business of buying hotels and being in charge of it but his one and only dream at the time was buying the famous hotel named Tropicana. As much as he loathes being in charge of it, one night of Cabaret in an unknown part of the hotel where he will see a familiar face will probably change it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabaret Underground

Tropicana – Las Vegas Boulevard intersection.

The finest hotel in Las Vegas or that's what people say.

Frank Anthony Iero came here for one thing and one thing only. He was going to buy that place. Why, you may ask. Well, the reason why anyone would want to buy that hotel and the reason was money. He was going to pay a lot for it but he was going to get even more, he just needed to push everyone else aside and the hotel was his.

He needed that hotel, he was practically desperate to buy it. The only reason behind that was the fact that his whole family was over his head, poking him all the time how he didn't accomplish anything. This was his time and he was going to get it.

-

Frank was standing right outside the one and only Tropicana and the weather was excellent, too hot perhaps but that could be explained because he was in a suit. His limo was leaving and he was left standing there with his bodyguard, he looked up to him and his bodyguard whose name Frank forgot because they changed almost every day to see him frowning at the tall building.

"What's the matter?" Frank questioned while taking his cigarette pack out of his left pocket in his black pants, he needed to look professional for this because otherwise every chance of him getting that hotel would be erased. Sometimes looks were really important, especially now when he stood in front of the most prestige hotel in Las Vegas.

His bodyguard looked down on him, because yes Frank was really short and the bodyguard probably stood on rain when he was growing up, literally he was at least six feet tall.

"Nothing, I just fucking hate this building." His bodyguard frowned once again in disgust looking at the numerous windows on the building.

Frank snapped and said louder, "get used to it because we'll be spending here more time than you would like. Also, you can always leave, I am sure everyone else would be delighted to have your job."

Frank pouted in anger because this was his dream and some regular bodyguard gave him shit for that. It wasn't like he liked the building, he liked what it represented. The building itself, looked ugly as fuck but the power that came through it was the thing that made Frank want to buy it and own it. Frank didn't give a fuck about buildings or construction stuff whatsoever, the only thing he cared about was money and success and that seemed pretty selfish and he knew that but when you grow up in a family where every day you are taught to run over people to get something then you get accustomed to being a rich spoiled brat.

His bodyguard whose name he still didn't know was still frowning at the building but not complaining, Frank smiled satisfied as he actually managed to shut somebody up. He started to walk towards the entrance and his bodyguard followed him suit.

The big doors opened and he saw the biggest casino in his entire lifetime. It wasn't like he's seen a lot of casinos in his entire lifetime which consisted of twenty seven years but this was fucking huge.

The entire floor was just the casino and he could see the allure it had, people always loved casinos because it was shiny and money went around and people only cared about money and having a great time while being surrounded with beautiful girls.

People were pathetic and the people that made casinos were smart.

You can get addicted to casinos really easily and sometimes as much as it seemed, women get caught in it easier than men, that was truly shocking but things were like that. Frank's father never let them go to casinos because he never wanted a dime to be spent on stuff like this, he found them to be abominations and the only thing he cared about was the fact that his money had to be spent on something that will bring you more money and casinos were the exact opposite.

Frank hated casinos even without his father telling him how stupid and horrible the casinos are, he just never liked it. He liked natural stuff and if he could he would buy a national park and that was pretty much the reason why his father disliked him so much, his entire family liked tearing down things and forests just so they can build stupid buildings.

It annoyed him so much but there was nothing he could do about it.

The casino was far behind him as he climbed to the second floor, he could use the elevator but he didn't want to, he wanted to see the building as it is and that included walking up the stairs, the elevator will be a comfy thing when he went down. They were almost at the top of the stairs and his bodyguard was far behind and he couldn't believe that this man was supposed to take care of him and look after him when he couldn't climb up the stairs at the same speed as him.

"Unbelievable." Frank muttered to himself as he waited for his bodyguard at the top of the stairs with his eyebrows frowned.

He looked up to Frank panting due to the extreme exercise he just did and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Seriously? You should be faster than me. Who even hired you?" Frank shook his head in disappointment as he saw the angry expression in his bodyguard's eyes.

"Your father hired me." The bodyguard replied with a neutral expression on his face.

Frank snorted at that. "Of course he did. He doesn't care if I fucking die and if you continue being that slow then I will most definitely die, probably from boredom but whatever."

The bodyguard looked as equally amused as he did before and Frank turned his back to him.

"What's your name? I mean how do you spell your name?" Frank questioned with his cheeks flushed because he really didn't know the bodyguard's name and he didn't want to look that stupid or just not considerate enough.

"It's Ray. R-A-Y. "Ray answered.

Frank turned to him, feeling his cheeks lessen in colour and he made a move with his hand that he really didn't want to do, his hands sometimes did strange things. "Okay, Ray. You got to be quicker unless you want to lose this job."

Frank turned his back to Ray and he could hear him muttering 'yes sir' behind his back, he wasn't really in the mood to fire him because to be completely honest he kind of liked him and that was enough for him but it wasn't enough for his father. When he snapped at Ray it was only because he didn't want him fired and that was the thing that his father enjoyed the most. Firing people. Seeing the hope getting lost in their eyes. He was truly a monster and Frank hated him for it. He couldn't stop him but he could at least hate him. The thought of his father wasn't something that he wanted to have on his mind so he slowly tried to erase him out of his memory.

The room was filled with smoke and the windows looked absolutely clean which won't be a thing if this gentleman that were sitting here continued doing the same thing.

"Iero." The gray headed man approached to him. "Welcome. We've been waiting for you."

He turned around the room to see all these man sitting there, some of them slightly intoxicated and some of them probably on heavy drugs. They were all sons of rich people that owned a fuckton of hotels and casinos and to be completely honest Frank was a small fish compared to them, but his father wasn't.

Tropicana was in the hands of the state at the current moment because the previous owners were busted due to smuggling drugs and selling and well, everything a decent hotel and a casino shouldn't have done.

Frank still wanted this bloody hotel so much, was it because he wanted to prove himself to his father? Probably. Was it because he wanted something of his own? Also probably. He didn't actually know the reason behind his wish for Tropicana but he knew he had to have it. It became sort of an obsession and he didn't see any signs of stopping.

The contract was already on the table and Frank went closer to see it properly, his name was already on the paper and the only thing he needed to do was to take that pen and sign it.

He looked up to the ceiling and he could see his reflection in the mirror that was set above it. He looked tired and he felt extremely empty inside, the only thing he wanted was for someone to fill in the empty hole and maybe buying this damn hotel would make him feel a little bit more satisfied.

He hoped for the best.

Frank didn't hesitate a lot and he just grabbed the pen while the older generation who was already one foot in the grave supervised him while he wrote his name.

Frank Anthony Iero.

There was clapping in the room and Frank looked around, his lips shut tight and the grip on the pen was stronger.

The pen he was holding was suddenly his and so was the whole hotel.

Tropicana was his.

And he couldn't quite believe it.

-

Two months passed and Frank was the rightful owner of Tropicana. Everything went smoothly and it was even weird how things went fine.

Frank was highly suspicious of everything and every single move was something that he wanted to put under the magnifier.

The staff that worked at the hotel was nice and they all seemed enthusiastic about the fact that Frank is the owner now. Maybe it was because he was young and didn't sell drugs. Yeah, maybe that.

Some of the female personnel looked at him with evident interest but his mind was clouded with this bloody hotel.

Ray was still beside him, still hired and he finally learned to keep up with the most energetic small man he knew.

Ray approached to Frank, holding an invitation.

"Sir, this is for you." Ray opened the envelope before handing it to Frank.

Frank looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow. Literally he could just tape his eyebrow up the way it is now because every time Ray came up to him, he had to raise his eyebrow.

"Stop calling me Sir." Frank replied with his eyebrow still raised as he read the paper that was inside the envelope.

"Sure thing, Sir." Ray grinned while Frank scoffed.

Frank was almost impressed this time with Ray because usually he got him stupid letters from stupid conventions and meetings and he was too young for that shit. It was boring and annoying.

This was something else. It was an invitation for a Cabaret night underground. Underground? Frank didn't even know that Tropicana had anything interesting below the first floor.

Frank bit his bottom lip.

Tournee du Chat Noir Revival

"A Cabaret night?" Frank questioned Ray with an uncertain expression on his face while still looking at the invitation that had a black cat drawn on it and the words about where and when and usual basic stuff.

"Yeah, every once in a while there is a cabaret night in Underground." Ray replied like that was a thing that Frank already knew.

"Underground?" Frank asked Ray. "Is that a club?"

Ray looked at Frank, completely worn out and tired. "Yeah, Frank. You own this hotel and you don't know there's a club under the first floor that's called Underground?"

Frank smiled because he didn't really give a fuck. "Finally, Ray, you called me Frank. Do you feel us bonding?" Frank laughed at that and Ray joined him. "And no I had no fucking idea about a club under the first floor."

Ray turned around on his heel, leaving Frank behind to do some of his bodyguard business; it wasn't like Frank needed him in this certain moment. "You should go, there's a special guest tonight."

Frank smiled at no one in particular, already deciding his evening plans.

-

Lights.

Curtains.

Drinks.

Music.

Dancers.

Singers.

Frank was sitting in the very last row of the nightclub called Underground and as much as the name was unoriginal it couldn't be different in any way, it just wouldn't suit it.

Nobody paid attention to him and that was exactly what he wanted. Waitresses went around him and when he ordered his liquor it came in no time at all, it seemed merely seconds have passed since he raised his hand to order and voila there it was, scotch in that old glass. There was a simple tune in the background and he came a little bit earlier just because he wanted to see the staff and how everything worked in this part of Tropicana. He felt too young here with his twenty seven years of life because all of the people, which were mostly men were much older than him or at least they dressed like they were older which Frank never understood completely because who actually wanted that. Being older sucks. Your back hurts and you complain about politics because you haven't had sex in years. That's what Frank has seen with old people. If they are talking about politics they haven't had sex in ages. Write that down. Remember it.

He stopped thinking about these goddamn old men in this nightclub and he concentrated on what was behind the curtains, he could see shadows moving and Frank could swear that he saw a figure holding a boa and he shook his head, sipping on his scotch knowing that this will be an amazing show.

The clock was ticking and the room filled in with people, everyone just avoided him and it was already starting to get suspicious or maybe it was just him panicking over nothing. Frank leaned in his seat and he saw the person behind him and he thought to himself; he may as well ask the person behind about this particular show.

"Hello." Frank turned around to face the only young man beside him.

The tall man put his glass down on the table while drinking the last of the liquid that was in it. "Hello." He repeated. He looked like he didn't really belong in this place and he didn't look particularly interested in whatever was going on.

Frank started to question himself whether this was a great idea.

"Um, do you maybe know more about this show?" Frank turned his whole body towards the man, it was a natural instinct he had when he talked to people and his father taught him how to talk to people. Frank always avoided eye contact but his father taught him how to "beat" his anxiety. Frank still had it but nobody needed to know that.

The tall man just shook his head without saying a word. Frank was about to turn around when the man finally spoke. "I just came here to see my brother sing."

Frank looked up and down the tall man who he didn't know the name of and he for sure wasn't going to learn it.

"Thanks for nothing then." Frank replied in a snappy tone, a little bit furious because this person was moody but so was he and then he remembered that he didn't want to be like his father so he turned around once more.

"Sorry for that. I am not really in the mood." Frank apologized, half turned to the man as the lights started to shut down around them and started to focus on the stage.

The tall man smiled, actually he grinned and that took Frank by surprise. "Don't worry, all is forgiven. Just watch the show, you are gonna like it." The tall man replied while smiling even wider than before as the song started playing from the front of the room.

Frank turned around, also smiling because this was easy, saying sorry and this person behind him was also something that made him feel a lot better.

The curtains finally opened.

Frank's eyes got wider, people's chatter got more quite.

The scene in front of him was something he couldn't even imagine before he actually saw it with his eyes.

He was amazed by the scenography and the costumes and the women that started to dance slowly at the slow rhythm of the song.

He could hear the person behind him giggling because it was evident from every corner of the room that his jaw was on the floor.

If he was amazed by all of this then he didn't know what was waiting for him when the dark part of the stage get lightened, Frank could see a person but he couldn't decipher who it was or how they looked like.

There was a note on the piano that kind of announced the singer and then the singer was finally visible under the white light.

He was dressed in a black suit and the colours on him were completely black except his hair which was bright red even orange on some parts. Frank was amazed by the contrast of the clothes, his hair and his pale face.

He moved so slowly at the rhythm of the song and Frank wasn't even listening to the lyrics, he just zoned out and he just watched his lips move and then his hips moved and Frank didn't know where to put his eyes on so he figured he might as well not be like an animal and watch at this person's eyes.

His gaze travelled up to the singers' eyes and Frank was surprised to see that the singers' eyes were directed in his direction, he couldn't quite see whether the singer was looking at him or maybe somewhere behind him but he settled on the he's-looking-at-me-and-only-me theory.

The person behind him was right. This is fun.

The dancers were amazing too and they were all dressed up in this lace dresses and halters and huge black high heels. He knew for sure that he couldn't walk in that nonetheless dance in it.

The song was unfortunately coming to an end and Frank found himself even panicking a bit but then he remembered that he ran this hotel and that he could call this singer to meet up with him any time.

Did he want to meet up with the singer?

He wanted to say no but the truth was that he was far too intrigued to not meet him and talk to him and maybe even something more.

The singer raised his head and the light finally shined over his eyes. Frank could see the spark it had in them but he couldn't see the colour in them.

He needed to come closer to see.

-

"Hello."

"Hello to you too."

Frank left his coat on the nearest sofa as he entered the room, he circled around the room looking up at the yellow spots on the walls and how no one even tried to paint it over. Frank felt like this room wasn't fit enough for the singer.

"Who let you in?" the singer asked, his eyes going up and down Frank. Frank felt the heat crawling up to his cheeks and he tried to hide it somehow but it wasn't really working out.

"I let myself in." Frank replied with a confused face. He owned this place; he could go wherever he wanted to.

Luckily Ray wasn't here so he can move wherever he likes. Ray sometimes hanged under him with his tall ass; he could almost never escape him.

The singer laughed almost like a villain. "You let yourself in?" the singer pointed his index finger at Frank. "Who do you think you are?"

Frank clicked his tongue, not really wanting to tell him who is.

"I really enjoyed your show." Frank spoke up without telling anything more. His eyes glancing over the singers' body, not in a lustful way just in a i-want-to-see-more-of-you way.

"It wasn't really my show." He stepped closer to Frank, barely giving him any space to move forward.

Frank looked up because yes, apparently everyone was taller than him, even an inch but still taller.

"You kind of took over the show." Frank admitted, the taste of scotch still in his mouth, he just hoped that he didn't smell like some old alcoholic man.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." The singer replied and Frank stepped back and eyed out the makeup and the clothes spread out over the table. He didn't want to pry in the singers' personal business but he couldn't help but look at the name on some piece of a paper that looked like some other invitation.

We invite you, Gerard Way to come to the promotional party...

"Gerard Way? Is that your name?" Frank looked up at the sad expression on the singers face.

He looked up and made a disapproving noise. "Yes, it is."

Frank felt dizzy and he couldn't remember the last time he heard the name Gerard Way or the Way family. He twisted the invitation in his hands and felt a little bit angry; Frank didn't know the exact reason. Was it because he didn't know that this beautiful singer, Gerard was constantly here without his knowledge? Was it because he felt a certain rush of hormones like he was a teenager? Was it because he felt certain injustice because he felt like Gerard deserved more than a moist room with yellow spots on it? Maybe he felt angry because of all of the reasons above.

Frank stepped closer, his heart racing at an impossible speed, he felt his hand touching the bare skin on the inside of Gerard's palm, their fingers intertwined and Gerard stepped closer to Frank, looking at him with those hazel eyes of his. Frank felt his whole body quivering and it was impossible to think about anything else other than the lipstick on Gerard's lips and how good would it feel if he could just touch it with his own.

"You didn't ask my permission." Gerard objectified with a serious glare and with his eyebrows raised.

Frank felt the mixture of feelings concocting in his stomach and he felt sick and dizzy and no matter how much he tried to prove everyone that he is this serious person and a responsible adult, he still felt like a kid and a glare from a person he wanted to kiss was something he couldn't stand.

"Permission? Permission for w-what?" Frank managed to pronounce the sentence correctly but stuttering was something he couldn't avoid.

Gerard smirked at him, taking his other hand in his own. "To kiss me," Frank looked up to Gerard just to check if this was some game, "or something more if you'd like." Frank's breath hitched and he couldn't believe how much of a kid he was. No matter the age, he still was pretty inexperienced in many fields.

He kissed a boy and a girl just once in his life time and the worse of all he didn't like it.

Like at all.

At that time he just thought that it was the wrong person and later he thought that it was probably his fault.

Now, it seemed like maybe that boy and girl were just wrong people to kiss because he has never felt like this. He never felt this rush of unknown feelings and he never had this feeling of lust in his body.

"May I kiss you, Gerard?" Frank stepped a little back, still holding his hand while processing what is going on inside his head.

Gerard licked his lips and leaned in forward so that Frank can feel his heart racing too. "Yes, you may."

Frank embraced Gerard in a hug and he waited for just one second so he could see Gerard's playful eyes once more before closing them.

He went for a small kiss and he could feel the texture of Gerard's lips and how perfectly smooth they were unlike his, Frank felt Gerard leaning on the table and soon trying to sit on it without breaking the kiss.

Frank wasn't letting go of Gerard and his hands now rested at his waist while Gerard pulled Frank closer with his legs which were now around Frank's waist.

They were such a hot mess and the both of them could feel the heat that was rising in this usually cold room. Gerard didn't stop himself from letting out many groans and moans while Frank was trying to compose himself from it because he already had enough issues with something going down there. Gerard didn't contribute to the situation as his hand slipped to Frank's crotch.

Frank swallowed all the saliva he formed while moving away from Gerard.

Gerard looked disappointed with his sudden reaction and his mouth were open in an 'o' shape.

"I just got to-uh, I got to." Gerard pulled him closer once again and Frank had to look when his hand pulled his chin up.

"What's the problem?" Gerard asked with his mouth still slightly ajar, breathing heavily after not having enough time to breathe during the quick make out session.

Frank blushed a shameful shade of red, his hand raised to his cheeks while trying to calm himself with the coldness of his hands.

"There's no problem." Frank obviously blatantly lied.

Gerard raised an eyebrow while pouting his lips in a mock manner.

Frank rolled his eyes like some angsty teenage boy that hasn't surpassed that phase yet.

"What is the problem?" Gerard repeated once more in a slow voice.

"I just, I wasn't really, well, I wasn't expecting all of this."

Frank finally admitted and Gerard didn't reply anything in a while. He was staring at the floor and Gerard was staring right into his eyes and Frank felt incredibly ashamed.

"You don't remember me, don't you?" Gerard spoke with his lipstick smudged slightly over his lips.

Frank looked up to Gerard with a confused expression. Was he supposed to remember him? Was this a trick question? When in the hell that represented his life did he meet the beautiful and wonderful Gerard Way and then forget all about him?

Frank shook his head and Gerard sighed heavily.

"Remember when you were sixteen and your parents made you go to that dull funeral that was all the way on the old cemetery in New Jersey?"

Frank just nodded in approval. Fortunately, he did remember that day.

Gerard continued with the story. "Do you remember that one tall boy and the other chubby boy who stood there above the coffin crying?"

Frank just nodded once more.

Now, it all flooded in like it was yesterday.

The funeral that his parents made him go to, the boredom that he felt during the whole thing, the sadness that he felt while looking at the two crushed boys who were crying above the coffin while it was being laid down into the ground.

"Well, I was the chubby boy." Gerard said with sadness in his eyes and tears almost slipping out of them.

Frank felt even more ashamed than before because he didn't recognize him.

"I am sorry for not recognizing you." Frank apologized.

Gerard shook his head while faintly smiling. "It doesn't matter; I changed a lot since then. I dyed my hair, lost a lot of weight and changed my appearance, added a little lipstick and I ran away." Gerard's tone was playful at first but it turned into nothing but a sad tone.

"Let's go to my room." Frank suggested with a sad expression on his face and a faint smile that was supposed to make everything better.

Gerard bit his bottom lip while standing on his feet once again. "You need to buy a few stuff before we do."

Frank dug his hand in his pocket in search of a key while handing it to Gerard. "You go there, I will catch you up."

-

Frank closed the door of his room as he eyed out the untouched stuff in his hotel room, there was only one thing changed and that was Gerard Way on his bed with his lipstick fixed on his lips.

Gerard was taunting him with his legs being wide open and suddenly Frank felt the urge to drink some heavy liquor that would seriously burn his throat the fuck out.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Gerard said while slipping out of the bed to stand on his bare feet. He approached to Frank, his hands going around his neck just to slip away again and fix his tie.

"I already have everything I needed." Frank said while raising his hands to Gerard to show him how he didn't have anything in them.

"But, i-"Gerard said even petrified while looking at his empty hands.

Frank smirked to the new expression he saw on Gerard's face. "Top drawer, over there." Frank pointed his finger to the nightstand that was right next to the large bed.

Gerard went a few steps back, not fully turning his back to Frank; his long fingers wrapped around the handle and opened the drawer. There was a tiny sound that escaped from Gerard's mouth and Frank couldn't help but smirk, that little sound escaped once more from Gerard's mouth and it turned into giggles.

Frank leaned on the wall where there was a huge that mirror reflected Gerard with his back turned and the bed that was soon to be completely messed up.

Gerard took the stuff that was in the drawer and he waved a little bit in his hand, still giggling.

"So, you were ready?" Gerard questioned his eyes still on the stuff he pulled out of the drawer. "If this was here then what were you doing down in the hall?"

Frank took the condom and the lube and he couldn't help but blush because no, he wasn't ready and he was lucky that he had Ray to buy him that before Gerard even made it to his room.

Frank thought to himself, it isn't really necessary to lie, so he decided that he wouldn't.

"I wasn't ready." Frank admitted. "I was not ready at all and this," he pointed at the condom and the lube, "was actually bought by Ray and he was really surprised about all of this actually."

Gerard licked his lips and giggled.

"Okay, if your dear friend Ray gathered all of this for you, then what were you doing in the hall?" Gerard whispered while approaching closer to Frank, their noses touching. Frank felt his pants being tighter every second and it was a matter of time before he couldn't control himself any longer.

"I was getting, um; I was kind of getting some courage." Frank inhaled sharply while Gerard went around his back, tucking his hair behind his ears and kissing the back of his neck. "Some liquid courage, I suppose?"

Frank leaned back to Gerard and Gerard wrapped his thin arms around him.

"Let's skip the chatter and go down to what we both came for, shall we?" Gerard said rather determined.

Frank felt so ashamed, he didn't know shit about sex at all and he kissed a boy and a girl only one time and had an attempt to have sex with a girl just once.it was just once that his friends took him to this bar that he got down with another guy and it was painful and he thought that maybe, just maybe that wasn't for him. On the other hand, Gerard looked pretty experienced or that was at least what he represented himself to be.

"It's not like you're having sex with a stranger." Gerard turned Frank around so they would be face to face with each other. "We already know each other, you just forgot me."

Frank felt the pang of pain as Gerard said that with a little bit bitterness in his voice.

"I am sorry." Frank said with evident pain in his voice. He really never wanted to forget someone like Gerard, it was just that he was sixteen and yes, they did go around in the same circles, but then Gerard ran away to become a singer or so the rumors said and he left all of his money to his younger brother Mikey and Frank even found that to be the most beautiful thing ever but then he forgot. He did forget and he felt guilty. He really did.

Gerard grabbed him by his sides and pulled him into a deep kiss. Frank could feel the warmth that Gerard's lips and tongue provided and he reciprocated the kiss. Frank could sense that Gerard was in fact smiling while kissing him and he couldn't help but be happy about it.

This is what felt right.

Gerard stepped back and he didn't want to break the kiss so he just hoped that Frank would understand which way they have to go. He finally felt the outline of the bed before he pulled himself off of Frank to take a deep breath. Frank felt dizzy and he wanted to kiss more but Gerard set down on the bed and reached out to touch his hand. He pulled Frank's hand closer and Frank was kneeling with only one leg on the bed and Gerard's hand traced down and up his thigh.

Frank pulled Gerard off the edge of the bed and he made Gerard move his body more to the center of the bed.

Frank kneeled down and was right above Gerard; he looked up to him to see Frank pulling his clothes off by himself.

Gerard looked up to Frank, his expression saddened. Gerard thought to himself about how someone didn't really treat Frank the proper way.

Gerard stopped lying on the bed and he kneeled the same way as Frank.

"You don't do it like that." Gerard spoke up with a sympathetic face.

Frank blushed out of discomfort, he always did everything wrong, why should be this any different?

"I was just taking my clothes off." Frank said while making puppy eyes at Gerard.

Gerard took the hem of Frank's shirt and he pulled it over his head to expose his naked torso and a whole lot of incredible tattoos.

Gerard traced the tattoos over his torso and Frank couldn't help but shiver.

"I take your clothes off, you take mine. That's how you do it."

Frank felt ashamed at the basic stuff that Gerard just provided him but he was too flustered to think furthermore about it.

Now that Frank had his shirt discarded on the floor it was time for Frank to pull Gerard's black sweater that he wore for the show. He raised his hands and he wanted to curse himself because his goddamn hands were shaking. Out of excitement? Out of fear he will fail at this simple act? You decide for yourself.

Frank tried to stop the shaking and it was just impossible to stop, his breath was hitched and he was nervous even though he has been through this before.

Gerard stopped in his tracks and thought to himself, why the hell not and pulled Frank down on himself on the bed. Frank was surprised and as he tried to wiggle out of the uncomfortable position he was suddenly in, the bed made the sound like it was in a horror movie and the both of them just started giggling like they were twelve year olds.

That moment kind of broke the awkwardness and Frank felt a lot more comfortable now when he was basically between Gerard's legs. He suddenly realized in what position he is and without any glance towards the beautiful man that lay beneath him, he took his black classic pants and he lowered them to Gerard's ankles, Gerard just simply shook it off of his ankles and they were nowhere to be seen on the bed. Frank tumbled uncomfortably to get out of his jeans and after a few uncomfortable seconds he felt the chill in the room on his legs.

When Frank was trying to tumble his way out of his pants, Gerard already took his panties off and Frank didn't really want to think about the lacy material that was now beside the bed. He just swallowed hard and he tried to clear his head.

Gerard put his cold hands on the hem of Frank's underwear and he pulled it off of him agonizingly slow, while touching Frank's butt and lifting himself a little bit off the bed.

Now that Frank was completely naked and Gerard was looking at him with lustful eyes he couldn't help but stare at Gerard's crotch. Gerard put himself on his elbows and his red hair was messy from the pulling the shirt of and it wasn't as smooth as it was before but it still looked pretty amazing.

"Frank, you are getting distracted." Gerard took the chance to divert Frank's eyes from his crotch and to lean in once more for a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Frank replied apologetically a second after even though he wasn't sorry.

Gerard just smirked and Frank couldn't get why he hasn't seen that smile before and then he remembered that that was probably because Gerard was unhappy.

He made a mental note to himself to fix that.

Gerard just gave Frank the lube and the condom and Frank was kind of petrified that he would hurt Gerard, on the other hand he seemed too calm and Frank looked at Gerard who was touching his full blown erection.

He took the lube and put it on his fingers. Gerard took a deep breath and prepared himself.

Frank put one finger inside him and Gerard flinched a little bit, his mouth openingup and forming an o shape.

"A-ah." Gerard hissed at the pain. "More." He put it simply.

Frank looked at Gerard with concern as he put two fingers inside Gerard.

Gerard moaned loudly as Frank's pace became quicker, his head was thrown on the pillow and Frank was trying to follow up Gerard and not hurt him in any way possible.

Gerard was squirming at Frank's touch but with time passing by Frank felt safer to do what Gerard moaned to.

Frank put the third finger inside him and Gerard was nothing but a moaning and a writhing mess underneath him.

"C'mon, do it already." Gerard barely moaned out the words.

Frank didn't need to be told twice and he pushed himself inside Gerard, the bed creaked once more and Gerard let out a big amount of dirty profanities.

"I thought you were a no-profanity person." Frank said while gripping the singers' hip to make it steadier for him to enter him.

"Shut the fuck up." Gerard moaned out as he was jerking out every time Frank slammed into him. "Make me come."

Frank was so fucking close and his hands were trembling from the strength he had to use to do all of this.

The both of them were so close to the climax and only a few more times and the both of them will send each other over the edge.

They were breathing heavily and Gerard felt all gooey inside from the fucking orgasm, his torso was now covered in come and he couldn't help but smile.

Frank was a sweaty and a panting mess and his hair was so tangled from all the times Gerard pulled it.

Gerard's breath was still hitched and his breaths were quick and shallow but Frank didn't care.

"Please, let me take you home." Frank pleaded, knowing that Gerard has been so far away ever since he ran away. He wanted to take him to New Jersey and even take him to see his family if he wanted to.

Gerard raised his hand to Frank's face and he moved the sweaty strands of hair.

"Only if you will be there for me, every second of the way."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i finished this cabaret oneshot. i hope you enjoyed. votes and comments are well needed. don't be afraid to point out my mistakes.
> 
> thank you for reading this.


End file.
